Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mechanical transmissions, and more specifically to automatic transmissions and methods of controlling said transmissions.
Related Technology
Automatic transmissions are found in a variety of machines. However, in certain fields manual operation of the transmission is still prevalent. For example, in the bicycle industry, most bicycles are configured for manual operation of the transmission, which generally involves manually actuating levers, cables, and linkages to cause a chain to move from one rear sprocket to another. However, an ongoing need has been manifested for systems and corresponding methods to facilitate the automatic control of the transmission of a bicycle.
Inventive embodiments disclosed here address this need, among others, by providing systems for, and methods of, automatically controlling transmissions, which systems and methods in some cases are particularly suitable for human powered vehicles such as bicycles.